Maintaining a comfortable temperature in an indoor environment, which is generally heated or cooled in order to ensure the comfort of inhabitants or users of that environment, can be a challenging task. There is typically no link between the setting of a thermostat or sensor and a comfort level required by an individual. In many cases, rooms or a given area can be heated and/or cooled even though no one is physically present in the space. The result is wasted heating and/or cooling resources.